1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reclining leisure chair, and more particularly to a locating structure of the reclining leisure chair.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a reclining leisure chair of the prior art has a reclining frame 10, which is provided with a slidable rod set 11. The slidable rod set 11 is provided in an appropriate position thereof with a locating member 12 which is in turn provided with an operation portion 121. The reclining frame 10 can be adjusted for reclining by loosening up the operation portion 121 to enable the slidable rod set 11 to be displaced. When the reclining frame 10 is in the reclining state, it is rather inconvenient for a person seated on the reclining frame 10 to reach for the locating member 12. The person might even have to stand up to take hold of the portion 121 of the locating member 12. In addition, the slidable rod set 11 and the locating member 12 are apt to jam together, especially after the reclining frame 10 is kept in the reclining state for a prolonged period of time. It is conceivable that the reclining frame 10 of the prior art leisure chair cannot be easily readjusted because of the jamming of the slidable rod set 11 and the locating member 12.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a reclining leisure chair with a locating structure which is free of the drawbacks of the locating structure of the prior art reclining leisure chair described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a reclining leisure chair which is formed of a main body, a locating member mounted in the rear edge of the main body, and two sliding members mounted respectively in two sides of the front edge of the main body. The locating member is formed of a U-shaped frame seat, an action member, a resilient member, an auxiliary piece, a clamping piece, an arresting member, a bolt, and an action rod. The locating member of the present invention can be easily operated, without jamming the sliding members.
The objective, features and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention in reference to the accompanying drawings.